History of the Runnyeye Goblins, Vol. I
| }} Book Text This book is titled "History of the Runnyeye Goblins, Vol. I". It chronicles the history of the goblins from their creation to the exodus from their homelands. 1 GE - The creations of Rallos and The-Brell-That-Is-Not, the goblins were brought into the world. Gathering together as the One Clan, the goblins would create a society that would flourish within their cavernous world. 200 GE - The form of an enormous goblin would appear before the Enlightened Council and present itself as the Avatar of War. The Avatar would demand of the goblins an oath that would bind every following generation. In return for the oath, the goblins would be allowed continued existence. 900 GE - The first schism among goblin society would happen at the death of the Great Chief. His twin sons would fight for succession over the throne, dividing the goblins into two separate camps. Many glorious battles would be fought during what would be called the The Two Chiefs. 930 GE- The Two Chiefs would end during a duel to the death between the twins. The victor emerged from the duel and proclaimed himself as both himself and his twin. The warring camps, not being able to tell the difference between the two, followed the new Great Chief as if he were their victorious leader. 215 RGE- The Crumbling would cause the goblins to leave their home behind. Many goblins would perish during the Crumbling and those that survived would begin the Long Journey. Many years of hardship would pass as the Mass Exodus would search for a new home. 30 PC -The One Clan would see its first separation caused by the Long Journey. While passing through a system of lava channels, a group of goblins would express that they wished to settle down where it was warm. The remaining clan did not agree, leaving this group to live among the fire. 32 PC - The next group of goblins to leave the clan would come several years later. Finding an archipelago of islands, a group insisted on living upon those rock outcroppings. Again, the remainder of the clan did not agree, leaving behind that group to their aquatic existence. 34 PC - Having found a land that was never visited by the warmth of day, a group of goblins would insist that the Long Journey must stop, for they had reached the end of the world. The remainder, still resolute on finding a home, refused. As before, they left the group behind, traveling beyond that cold and icy environment. 35 PC - With more than half their numbers lost during the Long Journey, the goblins began to feel despair that they would never find a suitable home. Many arguments would arise, debating whether or not to return to their original home. With much regret, the remaining members of the One Clan would split one last time. One half would continue looking for a home, and the other half would return to their ancestral home. 36 PC - The One Clan, reduced down to nothing more than a small tribe, continued the Long Journey. After an endless travel, they would step foot upon the soil of a strange new land. Little did they know they would soon find a new home. Credits